Rookie (Club Penguin)
Agent Rookie (often known simply as Rookie) is a fictional character and the Comm leader for the Elite Penguin Force, as well as a public relations officer. He was formerly a PSA agent, before it was destroyed from a popcorn explosion. Rookie is a penguin who resides in the island of Club Penguin and dons a red propeller cap, red sunglasses, and a red Hawaiian shirt, which was added later to his appearance. Rookie is most notable for appearing in many Spy missions throughout the Club Penguin world, while also appearing in numerous video games. He appears in four Spy missions (#3, #7, #10, and #11). He also appears in the video games,'' Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and ''Club Penguin: Game Day!, as a cameo. Origins On March 26, 2007, Rookie made his début appearance in the mission, Case of the Missing Coins, as a PSA agent. However, he wasn't an official mascot for a four year span, when in March 26, 2011, he was announced as a mascot. Appearances Missions Rookie first appeared in 2007, as a secret agent in the mission Case of the Missing Coins. He is seen examining the vault, unknown to where the coins are. During the mission, he is also seen guarding the vault, but accidentally closes it and forgets the code to the vault. Rookie is then seen in the mission, Clockwork Repairs. He appears posting signs around the Town to help find the missing gear to the clock, in the Snow Fort. In the mission, Waddle Squad, Rookie informs Herbert about the Golden Puffle in the Night Club, which turns out to be a trap. He can then be seen trying to set up the Electromagnet 3000 in the Gift Shop, only to have it missing the Solar Power 3000. After capturing Herbert, Rookie gives him his Spy Phone, and as a result, Herbert manages to escape, dropping a packet of seeds in the process. He appears in the final mission, The Veggie Villain. Rookie is tasked to investigate the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. One of which is the Gift Shop chair, in which he replies the denial of the chair going missing. As a quirky penguin, he decides to try out the wigs found in the Gift Shop. He is then seen stopping Herbert's video transmission, before travelling to the HQ in time for the popcorn explosion crisis, that wiped out the HQ. Parties *Rookie has appeared in numerous parties, but made his début during the April Fools' Party 2011, as a mascot. Upon meeting him, the player will receive his autograph, and his stamp. *Rookie then appeared in the Underwater Expedition. It was revealed that the Underwater Expedition was caused by Rookie after he had initially planned on filling the island with anvils. Upon meeting him, the player will receive another one of his autographs, as well as his stamp. *Rookie appeared in the 2012 April Fools' Party. *Rookie appeared in The Fair Party 2012. It is revealed that Rookie helped set the party up.needed Upon meeting him, players will receive his autograph, as well as his stamp. Video games Other than the virtual world of Club Penguin, Rookie has also appeared in various standalone titles in the Club Penguin realm. His most notable appearance is in Club Penguin: Herbert's Revenge, but is also seen in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Game Day! References Category:Male Category:Video game characters Category:Protagonists Category:Club Penguin characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters